Dark Star
by xIsobellex
Summary: Elena's heard opposites attract. Kol's been told third time's the charm


**I LOVE Kolena. not gonna lie i was a bit nervous cause this is my first story on them. This fanfic is based upon the song Dark Star by Jaymes Young. i hated it at first, but then it crept up on me and now i love it. Reviews on how it was would be appreciated.**

**So, enjoy. :)**

* * *

_I've looked a long time to find you_

_I drifted through the universe, just to lay beside you_

* * *

They say opposites attract. Elena never really believed them, or whoever came up with it. Twenty-four hours ago, if somebody would have asked her who her opposite was, in terms of 'opposites attract' (no way was she attracted to Klaus. Ever), she would have said Damon.

That was before the ball. Before Stefan snapped his neck. Before she met Esther. _Before she_ _saw_ _Kol_.

When Elijah had addressed the crowd, all eyes had been on him. Except hers and the Salvatore brothers'. They looked to Esther. Now Elena thinks back to it, she probably should have at least glanced at mysterious Original #1 and mysterious Original #2. Anyway, her eyes went straight to the Original Witch who looked back at Elena. The doppelganger felt this intense drive to talk to her, and also stay far, far, away. It made sense. She (hopefully) wanted Klaus dead, and she sacrificed Tatia, the Original Doppelganger.

Then Damon had dragged her off to dance_. Of course_ not listening to her protests.

After seeing no confirmation that he would _not_ let her dance, she tiredly took has hand to the ballroom. She hid the eye roll at the song they danced to. It almost described their current . . . predicament. As she looked into his icy blue eyes, which only softened for her, thoughts arose in her mind. Whispers. _Maybe_, she reflected hesitantly, _maybe if she had met him first_. But Elena had met Stefan first. He was the one that saved her from the sadness after the accident. She had fallen in love with Stefan. And she wouldn't give up on him. But _maybe_ . . .

Suddenly, she was in somebody else's arms.

Somebody's she _really_ didn't want to be in tonight. Maybe if it was Stefan she could have done it, a small part of her jumping for joy to be in his arms again. But this wasn't Stefan.

Elena tried to make herself seem less awkward and flustered, but his smug grin let her know her efforts were in vain.

His voice, like his looks, sounded younger than the other Originals. It was surprisingly optimistic, but Elena could hear the sharp edge to it.

_Dangerous_, a voice whispered in the back of her mind.

"Hello darling, my name's Kol Mikaelson."

* * *

_Anywhere you want me to take you, I'll go _

_But there's things about me that you just don't know_

* * *

Tatia was a bore.

She tore his brothers apart with a flutter of her eyelashes and swish of her hips. She didn't even give him the time of the day. Not that he wanted her to. Yep, she was attractive, no denying it, but seriously? Stringing two lovers, who _were brothers_, along? Cruel. Not that he could talk. He'd done some pretty . . . _entertaining_ things in his time. Before Niklaus shoved a dagger through his heart. Such a joy-kill.

Once you've seen one of them, you've seen all of them. Maybe that should be Elijah's motto.

He faintly remembers Katerina. She had paid no attention to him either. Her eyes had been all for nutcase Nik and elegant Elijah. Doppelganger women (and his brothers) really need to broaden their horizons. He loved his brother Elijah the most, (Shhh! Don't tell the others!) but he was a fool to look for Katerina's love. He didn't see the cunning underneath the pretty brown eyes. His blindness bit him in the ass later when she ran off.

Kol Mikaelson didn't really care for the Petrova women. The held no allure to him. After his siblings had been reunited with their mother, he had heard all about this _Elena_. When Rebekah prattled on about how Elijah stopped her from killing the "doppelganger bitch" and Niklaus had told him she was off limits, well, all he thought was; _not again_.

But then he was minding his own business on the staircase as Elijah thanked everybody when something caught his eye. Or rather, someone.

She looked like all the other doppelgangers. Nothing really that special. When he saw the two vampires on each side of her, he tried not to laugh. Oh, the irony. They must be the Salvatore brothers. He'd heard a lot about them. A lot about this, _Elena_, too. As he studied her, she seemed different. Not much, but just enough to spike his interest. He needed some entertainment.

They do say third times the charm.

* * *

_If I told you where I've been_

_Would you still call me baby?_

* * *

She stared at him blankly. He looked young. About her age even. He had this boyish charm about him and was absolutely gorgeous-NO. Elena could definitely not think about _that_. She reminded herself he was _over 1000 years old_. And apparently he was a psycho-maniac according to Rebekah. _And_ Elijah mentioned he was the most unstable of the family (which was definitely saying something) as well as he made _Klaus_ nervous.

If there was even had the slightest chance of meeting someone like that, Elena should be running far, far, away.

But Elena was stuck in place, almost trapped in his dark (not just colour wise) gaze. As she studied his face, she could see the resemblance to Elijah. Though he seemed a thousand times more devilish (and carefree) then his noble older brother.

"I've heard a lot about you, Miss Gilbert." Kol started, looking way too amused for Elena's liking. Something about him just screamed 'trouble'. Like Damon. Except a billion times worse.

"All good things?" Elena asked sarcastically, looking to the side at Caroline and- _was that_ _Klaus_?

"Wonderful!" he said cheerily, drawing Elena's gaze back to him. She raised an eyebrow, thinking of all the things Rebekah had most likely . . . _voiced_ about her. "Though I do wonder what you did to my dear sister to make her hate you so much."

He twirled her around as Elena looked up at him meekly and lowered her voice (in case Rebekah was around to hear her and probably attempt to kill her (there was no Elijah around to save her now)). "I may have stabbed her in the back."

Kol (surprisingly) through his head back and laughed. Elena could feel his shoulders shaking from under her hand. It felt . . . _nice_.

* * *

_And if I told you everything_

_Would you call me crazy?_

* * *

This little doppelganger had stabbed _Rebekah_ in the back?

Amazing.

He gazed down to find her smiling hesitantly and looking at her feet. Kol was tempted to use his hand to tilt her head up but they were both already preoccupied holding her. To gain her attention (which he unusually wanted) he twirled her around again, the soft sound of her dress swishing, and spoke.

"You have more balls then both Katerina and Tatia put together."

She looked up at him, all long lashes and dark eyes. "You knew them?"

Kol shrugged, leading her smoothly across the floor. He was aware they weren't dancing in sync with the others, which drew a few (_many_) eyes. Kol couldn't care less. It seemed Elena didn't even notice.

"Not very well. They were boring. It seemed as if there only soul purpose was to split brothers apart." He smiled charmingly, looking almost too innocent. "Not like you, of course."

It seemed to be the wrong thing to say when her eyes flicked over to the dark haired man dancing with his sister. She almost seemed to deflate.

_We can't have that now, can we?_

"Damon, isn't it?" Kol asked, referring to the man Elena was looked to. Kol knew his name. Kol also knew from a little birdy (Rebekah) that he was in love with Elena. It made him angry.

"Yes." Answered Elena tightly, looking up at him, _challenging_ him. Kol always liked a challenge.

"You could do so much better then him." He smirked down at her through half-lidded eyes.

She tried so valiantly to hide the smile Kol must admit, but it lit up her face brightly anyway. "Like _you_?" she asked coyly.

* * *

_Cause baby I'm a dark star, dark star, oh_

* * *

Elena should leave. She should get as far away from Kol as she possibly could. She should go find Damon or Stefan. She should go talk to Esther. She should _get away_.

There were many things Elena should do, doesn't mean she does them.

This wasn't the first time she had blindly placed trust in a monster, somebody who probably _killed_ _for_ _fun_, an Original, but something about Kol, his boyish and playful manner drew her in. Made her feel more relaxed then she had been in a while. Which was stupid really.

The fact that he seemed to be flirting with her, and she was returning the favour, was ridiculous. It was only a matter of time before somebody noticed.

Damon came charging over, probably to tell her off like a child and drag her home. Elena didn't want to go home.

"Elena," he demanded, though he was glaring at Kol "it's time to go."

She felt Kol's grip tighten and a surge of warmth spread through her. "Damon," Elena sighed. He still didn't look at her. "I'm fine."

He finally turned his icy gaze to her. "I don't think you are, _Elena_."

Kol pulled her body flush against his, his hand that held her own coming to rest on the curve of her back with the other. Elena stared at Damon to ignore the feelings their proximity brought. It didn't work.

"You heard the lady," Kol calling her lady made her shiver (absurdly) and Kol must have noticed from the smug smile creeping onto his face as his head tilted slightly towards her. He was still eyeing off Damon though. "She's fine here with me. Aren't you darling?"

* * *

_Now I don't love like I used to_

* * *

Elena seemed to hesitate, glancing up at him. For a second, Kol felt dread. It was an unfamiliar, as well as ugly, feeling. It vanished when he saw a steely resolve in her brown eyes.

"Yes. I am." She declared, turning back to Damon.

The young (and annoying) vampire opened his mouth to speak, but another cut him off.

"Is there a problem here?"

Another vampire walked onto the scene, and if Elena's tensing in his arms was anything to go by, this must be Stefan. Elena went quiet and bowed her head, almost burying it in Kol's chest. Though Kol liked the position they were in _very_ much, he hated the cause of it. These two must be the Salvatore brothers. The fact that they reduced Elena to this, when he had seen the fire in her, infuriated him. Kol did very reckless things (_everyday_) when he was mad.

Kol was also protective, overly so some would say. He believed it was because he was deprived as a child. None of his siblings, or his parents in fact, payed much attention to him when growing up. He was left out of "Always &amp; Forever" and the love Mikael and Esther had had for their children. Though Mikael hated Nik, at least he was _acknowledged_. He was always the odd one out. He was nobody's favourite. It may also be because he's a vampire, and what he has (since he has never _really_ had his family) lasts for a very short while. His immortality was sometimes a curse. So yeah, he was protective of what little he had.

Though he didn't really _have_ Elena.

Still didn't stop him from being protective.

Stefan and Damon reached out at the exact same time (it would have been comical if Kol thought the situation was funny) for Elena, who gasped slightly when Kol hissed "_don't touch her_!"

He hadn't talked very loud, but it still turned a couple heads.

The Salvatore brothers tensed, ready for a fight. Idiots.

Kol's fingers were splayed across the curve in Elena's back and her hands gripped the lapels of his suit tightly. Her face was still buried in his chest, and all he could see when he looked down was rich brown hair. The smell of strawberries and chocolate hit his nostrils and he tried (successfully) to keep his eyes from rising to the heavens in bliss. She smelled _amazing_.

A small tugging on his suit brought his eyes downward to look at Elena. She looked about ready to cry. Kol _seethed _at that. "Take me home."

Okay, Kol tried really, _really_ hard not to be smug about the fact she was talking to him. But the smirk found its way to his lips as he glanced at the Salvatore's with disdain.

That seemed to anger the blue-eyed one more and he reached out again to grab Elena's arm, but Kol's growl made him stop.

"_Lay off_ or I'll rip out your-"

"Kol. _Please_."

* * *

_But I've got stories I could tell you,_

_If I want to_

* * *

Elena felt terror flood through her veins when Kol turned to look at her. He looked _livid_ and ten times scarier than _Klaus_ ever had to her. She remembered that this was the vampire that made the Original's famous, and definitely not in a good way.

Elena needed to get her head checked. Real soon.

But then, as quickly as it appeared, the anger vanished and his boyish charm returned.

"Of course, darling." He smiled, stepped back (Elena would never admit she missed his warmth) and held his arm out for her. She took it quickly and eagerly. Elena had thought she would have been strong enough to ignore Stefan and Damon. But it was too much. She could see Esther another time. When she was alone. She just couldn't be _here_ anymore. Not with them staring at her like she was a complete idiot. Like she was a _child_. She was scared she was going to cry in front of all these people (_Kol_) and ruin her makeup.

In the blink of an eye, she was standing outside in the cool breeze.

"Wha- What?" Elena reached out an arm to make sure she didn't tumble over from the dizziness.

"Sorry for that. I don't see how you can stand them." Kol mentioned, using his own arm for her support. Elena grabbed onto it quickly, scared she might go head over heels.

"I'm also apologetic that we have no carriage to take m'lady home. Your own car will have to do." He said with a disarming, and way too innocent smile.

She lead him toward where her car was parked as Elena quirked an eyebrow, suddenly curious. He seemed so used to the times already. "Do you know how to drive?"

He took an exaggerated big breathe and placed his hand dramatically on his forehead. "No." he sighed, the peeked at her out of the corner of his eye. "_Somebody_, hint hint, will have to teach me."

Elena laughed.

* * *

_Cause baby I'm a dark star, dark star, oh_

* * *

**_Reviews on how it was would be very appreciated! :)_**


End file.
